Long Night's Journey into Day
by MaryFan1
Summary: What happens when Laura is home alone all night? My take on this episode from Season 5.


Rob Petrie had looked around everywhere and couldn't find his fishing lures. He and Richie were going camping with Jerry and Millie and he just had to have his lucky lures. He walked out of the bedroom to find Richie waiting for him.

"Hey, Rich, you haven't by any chance seen my fishing lures. Have you?" He asked

"I don't think so, Dad." He asked. He was almost ten years old and quite the little man

Rob sighed, "Well, have you seen Mom?" He asked

"She's in the kitchen. I think she's making sandwiches for us." Richie said, "Can I go outside until we leave?"

"Well, do you have everything ready?" Rob asked

"Yeah, my stuff's over there." He gestured to the door.

"Okay, then." He said

"Thanks, Dad." He said getting up and walking out the door

Rob walked into the kitchen to find Laura packing a picnic basket. She looked up and smiled, "Darling, I made your favorite sandwiches so you should be all set."

"Are you sure you're okay if I go?" He asked

"Rob, I'll be fine. I have plenty to keep me busy and Sally should be here later." She assured him

He walked over to her and gently caressed her swollen abdomen, "I know but I worry about you and the baby."

Laura sighed, "Honey, I'm not due for three months." She told him, "Please just go and have a good time, huh?"

"Well, you can make me go but you can't make me have a good time without you." He said half joking

She got as close to him as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are a wonderful husband. But you are also a worrier." She kissed him sweetly on the lips

"Yeah well, you've got my future son or daughter in there. I just want you to be okay." He explained

Before Laura could respond there was a knock at the back door. Rob pulled away and looked to see who it was. It was Jerry.

"Rob, you got your stuff ready? I don't want to waste any time." He said coming inside, "Hi Laura."

"Yeah, it's all ready, Jer." He assured him, "I'll just go get the bags. Richie is outside."

"Okay, I'll go back out to the car." He turned to Laura, "Millie's gonna bring that dumb bird over in a minute. I can't believe you agreed to look after it."

"Oh, it'll be good company until Sally gets here." She told him

"That's what you think." He said going back outside

Rob came back into the kitchen, "Alright, I think I've got everything."

"Where's Richie, isn't he going to say good bye?" She asked just as Richie came into the kitchen

"Bye, Mom." He said casually. He was getting too big for a hug these days

Laura walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Now, remember to keep your pole in the car and don't tie your worms together to make one long one, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." He said

"Let's go, son." Rob said then turned to Laura, "I'll call you when we get there." He leaned in and kissed her, "Now, you can call Buddy or Sally if anything happens before she gets here."

"Rob, I'm a big girl." She told him

"Oh I know that." He said kissing her again, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rob walked outside just as Millie came in, "Well, Laura, this is Hershel. I really appreciate you taking care of him."

"Oh, think nothing of it. He'll be good company."

"I sure wish you were going with me." Millie said, "It won't be any fun without you. I may have to actually talk to Jerry."

Laura laughed, "I know but I really don't think I'm in any condition for roughing it." She ran her hand over her abdomen

"Millie, come on." Jerry called from the patio

She rolled her eyes, "Bye Laura." She said heading to the door

"Bye, Mil."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Laura was relaxing with a book. She had done some sewing and couldn't believe how tired she was. All those hormones were racing through her body and their little one was especially active. Sally had called earlier and was sick so she wasn't going to come over. So far Laura was enjoying having the house to herself.

"Don't be nervous, don't be nervous." Hershel crowed from his cage

"Well, I wouldn't be if you would be quiet." Laura responded, _oh good grief I'm talking to a bird, _she thought turning her attention back to her book. The baby kicked harder than it had been making it hard for her to concentrate, "Little one, you're not afraid are you?" She asked running her hand over her belly, "Because I'm not. So just relax and let Mommy read, huh?"

She felt the baby settle down a bit and she relaxed just in time for the phone to ring, ripping through the silence. She got up to answer it, "Hello? … Hello?" No one was there

"Don't' be nervous, don't be nervous." Hershel squawked again

"Stop it, Hershel!" She snapped just as there was a knock on the door, "Laura!" Millie called from outside. Laura immediately went to the door and opened it

"Millie, what are you doing here?" She asked letting her friend in

"Oh, I just couldn't go. We got to Fluter Junction and I hopped a train back. It just wasn't going to be any fun without you."

Laura smiled, "Boy, I'm glad you're here. I'm beginning to hear things."

"What things, Laura?" She asked

"Oh you know little noises that wouldn't bother me if someone else were here with me." She explained

"Well, someone else is here and she's bothered." Millie said

"Millie, there is nothing to be afraid of. Now it's getting late and I'm very tired so why don't we go to bed?" Laura suggested

"Okay." She agreed, "And you're right. There is nothing to be afraid of…" just then a loud creak echoed through the house

"Then again, sleep is overrated." Laura said, "Why don't I make some coffee, huh?"

"Yeah, coffee sounds good." Millie agreed and followed Laura into the kitchen

Laura began to make the coffee as Millie prattled on, hoping if she kept talking she wouldn't hear the noises, "Can we turn on the radio, Laura?"

"Yeah go ahead." She replied

Millie switched on the radio and smooth jazz filled the room, "Is that station alright, Laura?"

"It's fine." Laura replied pouring the coffee, "Here you go." She handed Millie a cup

After a while they couldn't fight the fatigue, especially Laura. They finally decided to go to bed. Laura handed Millie a negligee she couldn't wear at the moment.

"Oh, I don't want to wear something like that, in case we have to run out of the house when someone breaks in."

"Millie, would you stop." Laura complained

Millie reached for another pair of pajamas, "I'll wear these."

"Those are Rob's." Laura said getting into bed

"Well, I don't mind looking cute." She said and changed into them. She got into the other twin bed, "You're not scared are you, Laura?"

"No, Millie I'm not." She insisted, "Now please, let's go to sleep."

"Alright." She turned the light off on her side, "Good night."

Laura stifled a yawn, "Good night, Millie."

"Don't be nervous, don't be nervous." Squawked Hersel

"Shut up Hershel." Laura snapped

A few hours later Laura and Millie were fast asleep. Laura had finally found a comfortable position and relaxed. The house was still and silent until a loud crash ripped through the silence.

Millie turned her light on, "Did you hear that?"

Laura managed to sit up in bed, "Uh huh."

"Well, what do we do?" She asked

"We climb out the window that's what." Laura said only half joking, "We start talking and maybe it will scare them off."

They got up and went over to the bedroom door, "Rob, I think I hear someone in the house, go get the gun Darling."

"Okay." Millie said in a deep voice, "Now what do we do?" She whispered

Another crash reverberated through the house

"We get out of here."

TBC

This is my first Dick Van Dyke fanfic and I would really appreciate feedback


End file.
